Grudge
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Many years ago in Lima, a girl died from a horrible prank set by her bullies. Every ten years since then, her ghost possesses bully victims or people whose lives were made miserable. Her next host: Kurt Hummel. Will the Winchesters stop Kurt before he kills too many of his tormentors? Read to find out! Canon Glee pairings. Rated for gore,violence, and many character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of this fanfic for a while now. I was going to wait, but, since it's October, this fic is perfect for Halloween! I've always wanted to write a horror fic around this holiday. This will have spoilers for Glee season 4's The Break Up (and will take place after that), and Supernatural season 8's We Need To Talk About Kevin. **

**I do not own Glee or Supernatural. They belong to Fox and the CW respectively.**

_**New York City, NY**_

"...I'm just saying that Broadway musicals are sacred for a reason. They should not be made into movies! If you can't afford to see a Broadway play, then save your money or get a second job!"

Rachel and Brody walked towards their class with Madam Tibbedeaux. Rachel was speaking.

"I think you're being unreasonable." Brody shrugged. "Broadway musicals were made into movies so people wouldn't have to pay eight hundred dollars to see it onstage."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's pointless to argue with you."

"Yet you enjoy it, anyway." Brody said teasingly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rachel smiled. They walked into the room. "Hmm. Looks like we're the first ones here." She looked around. "You don't suppose anyone would mind if I did some vocal excercises?"

"Go for it." Brody waved to her and sat down.

Rachel smiled, nodded, and walked to the front of the room. However, the sight before her eyes made her scream loudly in horror. Brody jumped in surprise. "Whoa! Geez! What's the matter?" Rachel just pointed to a chair with the head of Carmen Tibbadeaux sitting atop it, eyes closed. Her face was ghastly white.

XXX

Later that day, Rachel walked into her apartment looking traumatized. Kurt sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, Rach. How was school?" Kurt asked. Rachel walked to the sink, turned on the water, and ran her head under it. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

Rachel sniffed and cleared her throat (and turned the water off). "Madam Tibbideaux died this morning."

Kurt looked shocked. "What? What happened?"

"Somebody cut off her head and put it on her seat in the Round Room." Rachel choked out.

Kurt looked sick. "Damn. That's sick."

"I am going to need a lot of therapy for this..." Rachel went into the bathroom. "So, how are you doing? Considering..."

"Oh, I'm just fine. I just keep thinking, why do all these warped people keep falling in love with me?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

Rachel laughed lightly. "I wonder that about myself, too."

Kurt was silent for a minute. "So, I'm going home for the weekend. To visit my family. Isabelle's giving us interns a week off."

"And you're spending it in Ohio where your cheater ex-boyfriend lives?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lima's not that small. I can easily avoid him." Kurt pointed out.

"Okay." Rachel paused. "I think I might go, too. To visit my dads."

"Won't that look suspicious?" Kurt asked. "A witness to Tibbideaux's decapitation leaves town soon after?"

"I've already been questioned by the police. I have a solid alibi which was backed up by my professors." Rachel explained.

"Okay. Cool." Kurt nodded slowly and smiled.

XXX

_**Lima, Ohio**_

A black car sped down the highway towards Lima. Driving was a tall, stocky man in his mid-thirties whistling to hard rock. Next to him was a taller and slightly younger man who was reading a map.

"Dude. There's only two Italian restaurants in this town. How is that possible?" Sam exclaimed.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Of all the things to complain about."

"I'm just saying, it's weird."

"Ooh, maybe we oughta check into it." Dean said sarcastically.

"You're annoying."

"You're a drama queen."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." They paused for a moment and glanced at each other. "Wow. How long has it been since we did that?"

"Years." Sam nodded slowly. He looked out the window in thought.

"I'm hungry." Dean said, finally breaking the silence. He looked around. "Ooh, hey, this place looks good."

"'The Lima Bean'?" Sam wrinkled his nose at the name. "Creative name is...not creative."

"Dude, who cares? I need food!" Dean whined as he got out of the car. Four high-school boys biked past laughing and singing gibberish. The two brothers walked into the restaurant and headed to the counter.

"Hey, they have pie." Sam noticed.

"Ooh, pie!"

"This is like the third time in an hour you said 'ooh'." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooooohhhh." Dean said teasingly in Sam's face. They both snickered. Sam playfully shoved Dean.

"What can I get you?" The barista asked in a bored voice.

"Mocha latte for me, and...Dean, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Pumpkin pie and non-fat mocha for me." Dean said.

"Have a seat, and I'll be back with your order."

The men nodded and found a table near a small group of high school girls. One was in a cheerleading uniform, one was dressed like a 60's go-go dancer, one was dressed in cheap clothing, and the last was a black girl...or boy, was it?

"Dude, I think that black chick is actually a transvestite." Dean whispered quietly.

"I think you might be right." Sam whispered back. "So, does that mean he's into dudes or girls?"

"I'm not sure."

Another brunette girl joined the girls. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Sugar." Said the Asian girl. "So, did you guys hear about what happened to Karofsky last night?"

"Wasn't he the guy who tried to hang himself earlier this year?" Sugar asked.

"Who's Karofsky? That sounds like a vampire name." The girl in cheap clothing asked.

"He was outed and bullied viciously this past February. He couldn't take it, so he tried to hang himself." The Asian explained. "Now, he was found dead in his home. His lips burned off, and his hands cut off."

"Did he go to McKinley?"

"Well, yes, but he transferred at the beginning of last year. He used to bully Kurt because he's gay. They eventually became friends, though." The Asian explained.

"Maybe Kurt finally killed him." The cheerleader joked. The girls laughed uproariously.

"Good one, Brittany!"

"Guys, that's not funny!" The girl in cheap clothing said reproachfully.

"She's kidding, Marley." The Asian girl replied, putting a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah. Kurt's idea of payback is challenging someone to a singing contest." Sugar piped up, rolling her eyes.

"True." The Asian girl nodded. "Hey, maybe it's Grudge Gwen."

"Who?" Marley asked.

Marley's friends all looked at her in shock. "You've never heard of Grudge Gwen? She's the town's ghost legend."

Sam and Dean's ears perked up. Ghost stories are usually true in their world.

"No, Tina, I haven't." Marley shook her head.

"Okay..." Tina scooted her chair in close. "Grudge Gwen was this high school girl my age who was viciously bullied. She became known as the first Lima Loser. After her untimely death due to a horrible prank, she haunted the hell out of her tormentors until they either went insane or killed themselves. They say that every ten years since her death in 1962, she possesses people who have been bullied or just plain treated like crap and vicariously killed and/or tortured their bullies and enemies, even if the victim either forgot about it or put it behind them."

"Unique thinks that's a load of crap." The black transvestite commented.

"Think whatever you wish, Unique. It's a ghost story." Tina replied.

Sam turned to Dean, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like we stumbled onto something. Vengeful Spirit, maybe?"

"Oh, totally." Dean nodded. "I'll see if I can get more info from these girls."

"Dean, don't even think about flirting with them. You're twice their age!" Sam glared at his brother warningly.

"Hey, one of them might be legal!" Dean protested. Sam held his glare until Dean gave in and sighed. "Fine. I'll try to resist."

"Thank you." Sam stood up. "I'm gonna get another coffee." Sam walked back to the counter.

"Hey, hot stuff. You new around here?"

Sam turned to see a tall boy with light brown hair, a giant smirk on his face, a blazer, and a coffee in hand walking up to him. He was already starting to get uncomfortable. "Uh...just passing through, really."

"Well, why don't I give you the grand tour? Maybe show you around the more...pleasurable sights in town?" The boy winked suggestively.

"Really, Sebastian?" The two turned to see another tall boy with dark brown coiffed hair, glasz eyes, and pale skin standing near with his hands on his hips and a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Why are you such a skeeze? You're so desperate for sex, you hit on a guy twice your age?" He turned to Sam. "Do you want to have sex with him?"

"Uh...no. I don't swing that way." Sam was getting very uncomfortable.

"See? It's settled. And he's straight." Kurt said to Sebastian. "You can go shave your back, now."

Sebastian scoffed. "You're calling _me_ a skeeze? I'm not the one sleeping with random guys on Facebook like your boyfriend did, Lady Hummel."

"Oh my God, that was one time!" Kurt said, his eyes flashing with anger. "You better watch that cum-stained mouth of yours if you know what's good for you."

"I wouldn't utter threats. You know who my dad is. State Attorney? Ring a bell?" Sebastian said, folding his arms.

"Excuse me, isn't there a Congressman Hummel in Ohio?" Sam asked coming to Kurt's defense.

Kurt hesitated before responding. "Yeah. He's my father."

"Okay, well, in my professional opinion, Congressman trumps State Attorney. So, I wouldn't pass threats, either." He said to Sebastian.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Well! If I'd known that...how come you never mentioned it? Daddy issues?"

"No. I didn't mention that, because unlike you, I don't need my daddy for everything." Kurt snapped.

Sebastian just shook his head and walked away. "Bitch."

"Slut." Kurt muttered darkly.

"That's not what your boyfriend said last night!" Sebastian quipped.

Sam half-expected Kurt to lunge at Sebastian. Instead, Kurt smirked at him. "Don't have a boyfriend, Sebastian. Try again."

"Don't waste my time." Sebastian walked off.

"I'm guessing you two aren't the best of friends." Sam guessed.

"That's putting it mildly." Kurt replied and extended his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Stan Sorenson." Sam lied and shook his hand. He paused. "So...what's the deal with this Grudge Gwen story? I heard a group of high school girls talking about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's just a ghost story people tell in order to hopefully prevent bullying."

Sam nodded. "Um, I also heard that someone in this town was murdered. Karofsky, was it?"

Kurt looked down a little sadly. "Oh...yeah. David Karofsky."

"You knew him?" Sam asked. Kurt looked up and nodded. Sam pulled out his fake FBI badge. "I'm with the FBI. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." They found a table and sat down. Sam sent Dean a text to let him know what's going on. "So, were you close to David?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I mean, we talked occaisionally, but, that's about it."

"How'd you two meet?"

"We were in high school together." Kurt answered. "That's pretty much it."

Sam nodded slowly. He could tell Kurt was hiding something. "Do you know if David has any enemies?"

"Not that I know of." Kurt shrugged.

"His hands were cut off, and his lips were burned. Any idea why?" Sam asked.

Kurt shook his head. "That's kind of a weird way to die."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay. Thanks for your time." He stood up. "I'll let you know if I have further questions."

"Okay." Kurt stood. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

XXX

Later, Sam and Dean got a room at a motel. Sam went to work on his laptop for any articles about Grudge Gwen.

"Gwen Thomas. Born September 4th, 1945. Died on October 10th, 1962 of food poisioning." Sam reported. "She was born in Lima, and she died in Lima. Hmm."

"Was she cremated?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Her ashes were scattered in Lake Eerie." Sam replied. He looked up articles in 1972. "Oh. Looks like ten teenagers and one teacher were murdered in a fire at North Lima High School. Arsonist claims she was possessed by a ghost. She was later admitted to an asylum."

"Which one?" Dean asked again.

"Cincinnati Mental Health Institution, but, she died five years ago. Starved herself to death." Sam sighed and looked up deaths in 1982. "Here we go: four girls froze to death after murderess tied them under a dock up to their necks...naked."

"Oh, geez!" Dean made a face.

"The murderess then drowned herself." Sam nodded. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

Dean groaned. "This is one smart bitch."

"Yep. 1992, two boys and five girls were all murdered in their beds by stab wounds. The murderer- who actually went to William McKinley High School- also claimed to have been possessed by a ghost. He went to jail for murder, and in 1995, was beaten to death." Sam looked up articles from 2002. "Ahh, here we go: the largest massacre yet. Twelve boys, six girls, and three men were murdered. Three were run over, seven were shot, five were drowned, one was suffocated, and the rest were strangled. Ouch. The murderer claimed to have been brainwashed into doing it, but wouldn't reveal who it was. He was put into permanent house arrest in a cottage outside of town. He still lives there."

"Great! Let's go question him!" Dean jumped up and grabbed his jacket and keys. Sam got the address and followed suit.

XXX

When the Winchesters got to the cottage, an ambulence sat outside. "Oh, come on!" They got out of the car and walked to the paramedics and showed them their badges.

"Agents Joseph and Sorenson." Dean introduced. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Man was found dead in his bathtub." The paramedic answered. "Slit throat."

"Who found him?" Asked Sam.

"An anonymus phone call."

"Oh. I know this is a weird question to ask, but...was there any weird smells like sulfer or any cold spots in the house?" Dean asked.

The paramedic looked confused at the question. "Um...I have no idea what sulfer smells like, but, the house was definitely cold."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. "All right. We'll just have a look around."

The house looked clean. There was no sign of a struggle or of a break-in. There was definitely sulfer, though.

"Wow...she must have gone through a lot of trouble to cover her mess up." Dean commented.

"Well, she's had fifty years of practice." Sam shrugged and sighed. "I did find this, though." He handed a scrap of paper with writing on it. "It's the address to this house."

"Yikes. Looks like she's slipping." Dean pocketed the paper. "All right. Let's get out of here before she comes back."

XXX

Sebastian slammed his book shut, sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Dalton was challenging. Even more so that he has more on his mind than homework, lacross, and men. He had been usurped as Warbler captain. Yep. You read right. He, Sebastian Everett Smythe has been usurped. He was so shocked that he just gave up on his so-called pranks most of the time. He stretched, stood up, and put his books back in his backpack. He exhaled and was shocked to see frosty air coming out of his mouth. '_Weird...'_ Sebastian turned to the floor-to-ceiling window and saw that it was open. The promiscuous warbler walked slowly towards the window and looked outside. It wasn't cold enough to create frosty breath. Was someone pranking him? He scoffed and closed the window. He thought he saw a ghostly white, transparent girl reflected in the glass. He whirled around, but, instead of a girl, stood Kurt glaring at Sebastian with purest loathing. Sebastian sighed in relief and chuckled and clapped in amusement.

"Very clever, Gay Face." Sebastian said, walking slowly towards him. He spread his arms out. "You got me. Huzzah."

Kurt kept his glare on Sebastian. "You almost tore me and the one person I care about most in the world. You made him emotionally cheat on me, you threw a rock salt slushy in his face causing him to get surgery. You blackmailed my best friend with a nude photo of her fiance- my brother."

"Oh, you mean last year?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes. "Yeesh. Talk about a grudge." Kurt thrust out a hand and threw Sebastian bodily against a wall without touching him. "What the hell?" He was then dragged along the floor and slammed against the opposite wall. The force dislocated Sebastian's shoulder and hurt his back. He groaned loudly. He was sitting in an upright position, hands at his sides. "Can't...move..." His eyes widened in horror as he saw Kurt heating up a knife in the fireplace. "What are you doing?"

Kurt didn't answer. With a gleam of malice in his eyes, he held the knife up and walked to Sebastian slowly. Sebastian felt his phone ring in his back pocket. He moved around to hopefully hit the answer button. "Help! Help!" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's phone and threw it against a wall. Sebastian glared at him. "You owe me a cell phone." Kurt kneeled next to Sebastian. He poked the edge of Sebastian's nose with the knife. Sebastian flinched as he felt the white hot heat of the weapon. Kurt stroked the knife down Sebastian's front until he got to his pants. Kurt put the knife between his teeth and ripped off Sebastian's pants and underwear. "You're not taking me out to dinner first?" He asked sarcastically. Kurt slowly turned to his victim. His eyes glowed white for an instant. Sebastian gasped. "You're not Kurt. Who are you?"

XXX

Nick walked cheerfully towards the Senior Commons. He was sent by Headmaster Ames to look for Sebastian as he had stayed up past curfew. As he walked down the stairs, he heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the direction of the commons. He gasped and ran to the Common Room door. It was locked. "Hello?" He pounded on the door as the screams subsided. He heard rustling and finally kicked the door open. He gasped in horror as he saw Sebastian sitting lifeless against a wall. His front was bleeding profusely, and a knife stuck out of his right eye.

**Well, what do you think? Too gory? Not scary enough? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

Sam and Dean found themselves at Dalton with Headmaster Ames, Nick, his boyfriend Jeff, and their new Warbler Captain Hunter. Nick and Jeff were on the couch, Ames was on a chair, and Hunter sat on the armrest of the couch. Jeff's arms were around his traumatized boyfriend. Nick sniffed and nodded.

"Agent Joseph, with all due respect, the FBI already questioned Mr. Duvall. I don't see why you need to question him again." The Headmaster spoke up.

"I understand. This is just a few follow-up questions." Dean explained. He turned to Nick. "Nick, can you tell us what exactly you heard and saw?"

"Um..." Nick swallowed. "I...I was heading to the Senior Commons and I heard screaming. When I got to the door, it was locked. I heard rustling...and when I kicked the door open, the window was opened, and Sebastian...was sitting dead against a wall. His..._thing_ was cut off, and...a-a kn-knife sticking out of his right eye. His cell phone lay on the floor broken in pieces on the other side of the room."

"Okay...this question's a little weird, I know, but...did you feel any cold spots or smell any sulfer?" Sam asked.

Nick shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Sam replied. "Were you close to Sebastian?"

"Not really." Nick shook his head again. "He was an annoying prick who only cares about himself."

"Okay. Do you know if he had any enemies?" Sam asked again.

"How much time do you have?" Jeff snorted. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows. Jeff cleared his throat. "All I can think of is the New Directions- another show choir- from McKinley High School in Lima. But...I can't see anyone from that group killing anybody."

"Maybe, but, it's worth looking into." Dean and Sam stood up. "Thank you for your time."

XXX

Sam and Dean drove to William McKinley High School and got permission from the principal to talk to New Directions' choir director.

"Well, the principal- Figgins, was it?- was accommodating." Sam commented. "His office smells like garlic, though. Does he know vampires exist?"

"Either that, or he believes they do." Dean shrugged.

XXX

Will was just setting up a sign on the door saying that the next club meeting was canceled. He got a call from the FBI saying they need to question him about a murder. He didn't know why- the murder didn't happen at McKinley.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Kurt walking towards him. "Oh, hey, Kurt. This is a surprise!"

Kurt didn't smile. "So, how's everything going? All right?"

"Yeah." Will noticed that Kurt didn't look happy. "Is everything all right with you?"

"Oh, so, you notice I'm not happy." Kurt replied. "If only you had that perception when I was being bullied viciously, or when I wanted solos- when I needed solos to get into NYADA. You never stood up for me. You never encouraged me to apply to backup colleges. Tell me something: is the only reason you let me join because you were desperate for members?"

Will did not know what to say. This is the first time Kurt mentioned any of that. "Kurt...I'm sorry that happened to you, but...I didn't exactly hear you ask me for solos or advice on college."

Kurt walked over to the drum set and picked up a drumstick. He poked the tip to test it's sharpness. Will's eyes widened. _'Oh no. Is he planning on hurting himself?' _He held up his hands to hopefully keep Kurt calm. "I'm sorry. You're right. I should have been more attentive to you. But...it happened so long ago. Why are you getting upset about this now?"

"Because I'm angry. And you deserve to die." Kurt slowly walked towards the choir director.

_'Oh, crap. He's not gonna hurt himself, he's going to hurt me!'_ Will backed up into a chair. Thinking fast, Will picked the chair up and hurled it at Kurt, who just swiped it aside. _'Wow. He's good.'_ Suddenly Will flew across the room into the trophy case. He slid back to where Kurt is. Kurt knelt down and plunged the drumstick through his chest.

XXX

Blaine sighed as he shut his locker. Since that night in New York, he's been feeling beyond guilty about cheating on Kurt. How could he do that? After what they've been through? He should have gone to New York the second he felt the temptation to cheat!

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned to see Marley running up to him. He smiled politely. "Hey." They started walking to the choir room together.

"Do you want to practice tryouts for Grease? Jake is all caught up in family issues, and he won't go with me." Marley asked.

"Not today. Sorry." Blaine shrugged and continued walking.

Marley tried hard to hide her disappointment. "Aww. Why not?"

Blaine was about to respond when something flew past him and Marley. "Whoa. What the hell?" The two looked towards where the blur ran off. "What was that?"

"I don't know. It's like a blur." Marley replied. They walked into the choir room to see Will sprawled on the floor with a drumstick sticking out of his chest. Marley gasped in horror. "OH MY GOD!"

Blaine turned to his friend. "Get help!" Marley obliged and ran off. Blaine ran to Will's side and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Barely. Blaine took off his vest to put pressure on his wound. Will woke up and gasped, startling Blaine, who sighed in relief.

"Mr. Schue, try not to speak. Help is on the way." Blaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. However, Will wanted to get something out. He pulled Blaine down closer to him. Blaine turned his ear to Will's lips in order to hear better.

"Kuh...rrrt..." Will managed to get out. His eyes closed, and he stopped breathing.

Blaine was bewildered. Did he say "Kurt"? Did Kurt visit Mr. Schue? Did something happen to him, too? Before he could do anything, Finn walked into the room. He gasped in horror as he saw his surrogate father laying on the ground, dead.

"No! Mr. Schue!" Finn ran to Will's side. Tears started to form in his eyes. He looked up to see Blaine. "Dude, what happened?"

"I don't know." Blaine shook his head sadly. "Marley and I felt this blur rush past us and...we walked in and found him...he was barely alive a second ago."

"Did he say anything?" Finn asked, his voice shaking.

Blaine was about to respond when Figgins, Sue, Emma, Marley, Sam, and Dean walked into the room.

"No...no! NO!" Emma screamed in horror and grief.

"Get her out of here." Dean ordered.

Finn jumped up and caught Emma before she sank to the ground sobbing. "Come on, Ms. Pillsbury."

Blaine stood and walked over to a chair to sit. He put his face in his hands. If only he'd gotten there sooner! Marley walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort him.

Sirens blared outside letting everyone know an ambulance arrived. Dean tried to hide his frustration. Every damn time! God, he wanted to kill that bitch slowly and painfully. Sam walked over to Blaine and Marley.

"Excuse me." Sam pulled out his badge. "Agent Sorenson. What's your name?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Blaine. This is my friend Marley."

"Nice to meet you." Marley said, smiling politely.

"You, too. Do you mind telling me how old you guys are?" Sam asked.

"I'm fifteen. Blaine's eighteen." Marley answered.

"Okay. Blaine? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Blaine shook his head and sniffed. "Not at all."

"How long ago did you find Mr. Schuester like this?"

"About five minutes." Blaine answered. He explained everything that happened. "He, ah...he did whisper something to me before he..."

"What'd he say? Could you tell?"

"Um..." Blaine hesitated. "Yeah. It sounded like he said 'Kurt'. I wonder if maybe something happened to him." He pulled out his phone and called him.

"Blaine, for the last time, I have nothing more to say to you." Kurt said testily as he answered his phone.

Blaine sighed in relief. "Kurt, this has nothing to do with us. Mr. Schuester died."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Good-bye." He hung up.

Blaine just stared at the phone in shock. What is up with him? He cheated on Kurt, yeah, but, he just told him their choir teacher is freaking dead. He was upset with Karofsky's attempted suicide, but not Mr. Schue's murder? _'Something's wrong here.' _

"Blaine?" Sam asked, slightly concerned.

Blaine snapped up. "He's fine."

"But...?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. Uh...he didn't seem upset, but, that's probably because he has other things on his mind."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Are you in the New Directions?"

"Yeah. I'm their lead singer." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"A member of your competitive team, the Warblers, was murdered last night."

Blaine paled. "Who was it?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Blaine sighed. Well, at least it was someone he could care less about. "Do you know him?"

"A little bit."

Sam nodded. "I questioned one of his classmates. He said that the New Directions is the Warbler's rival."

Blaine looked at Sam in shock. "You don't think we did this. You don't think we killed him?"

"Well, we don't _now_. Your choir director was just murdered." Dean shrugged.

"Have you noticed anything unusual lately? Like anyone acting differently than usual?" Sam asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No."

Sam had a sudden thought. "How many Kurts do you know?"

"One. Why?"

"The Kurt that you just called...that was Kurt Hummel, wasn't it?" Sam asked. Blaine nodded. Dean glanced at his brother in confusion. Sam continued. "I actually met Kurt at the Lima Bean yesterday. He got into a quarrel with Sebastian. He told him 'You better watch out if you know what's good for you.' Four hours later, he's dead. Earlier, Agent Joseph and I overheard your classmates talking about how Karofsky bullied Kurt a couple years ago. Now he's dead."

"Okay, but, it could just be a coincidence. Maybe someone's framing him or something." Blaine suggested. He did not want to believe that Kurt "violence is never the answer" Hummel committed murder.

"We hope so." Dean admitted. "May we have your number in case we have further questions?"

"Sure." Blaine replied.

XXX

Blaine sighed as he walked through his house. He noticed someone in the living room. "Oh! Rachel, you startled me."

"Sorry." Rachel smiled sheepishly. She walked over and gave her friend a hug. "Your parents let me in. They left for the airport a few minutes ago."

"Thanks." Blaine nodded. "You want something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." Rachel gestured to the veggie plate and glass of water on the coffee table. "Your mom is pretty hospitable."

"Probably hoping you would turn me straight." Blaine commented. "Does she know your dads are gay?"

Rachel chuckled lightly. "No. I honestly don't think it matters, though."

Blaine nodded. "True. So, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I was just in the neighborhood. I thought I'd stop by and say hi." Rachel smiled. "So, how are you doing? Are you guys ready for Sectionals?"

Blaine's expression turned somber. "No...we probably won't even go to Sectionals." Rachel looked concerned and slightly worried. "Mr. Schuester died a few hours ago."

Rachel was shocked and grief-stricken. "What? What happened?"

"Someone stabbed him in the chest with a drumstick." Blaine's voice quivered and he shuddered at the memory of that horrible scene.

Rachel sniffed and put a hand to her mouth. Tears started streaming down her face. "H-how could anyone do that? Mr. Schue did not deserve this!"

Blaine pulled Rachel into a comforting hug. "I know."

"Do the police know anything, yet?" Rachel asked.

Blaine hesitated before speaking. He took a deep breath. "Well...the last thing Mr. Schuester said before he died was 'Kurt'. I called him to see if he was okay, and he was fine, but he didn't sound upset at all about Mr. Schue's death."

Rachel stared and shook her head. "You know...Madame Tibbideaux was murdered the day before we came back to Lima. The Lima murders started after we returned. But...I can't believe he'd do that."

Blaine was shocked at what Rachel was saying. "Listen to yourself, Rachel! Kurt would never!"

"Well, I hope you're right." Rachel shrugged. "I mean...the Kurt we know and love never hurt a fly."

Blaine nodded vigorously. "Yeah." They were both silent. Neither of them wanted to say it, but...part of them wondered if maybe Kurt is somehow responsible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, so much for getting this finished by Halloween. Oh well. **

Sam woke up early the next morning and opened up his laptop. Since they were getting nowhere with the job, he decided to do more research on Grudge Gwen. Apparently, she went to McKinley, she won an award for a science fair project and to this day, is displayed at the school.

Dean yawned, stretched and woke up. "I'm hungry." He muttered. He glanced over at his brother. "Find anything?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam replied. "Gwen won a science fair award. It's displayed at McKinley. Since she was cremated and we don't have anything she owns, this award should do."

"Okay, but, how are we going to get that award without anyone noticing?" Dean asked.

"It's still pretty early." Sam checked the time. "If we can get there before the staff and students, we can look around for it and grab it while everyone's in class."

"All right." Dean got dressed and grabbed some breakfast. "Let's go, then."

XXX

Jake ran through the halls until he found Ryder, Glee's newest member. "Hey, Ry! Here are your English notes. Thanks for letting me borrow them."

"Dude, three weeks and you're already saying 'thank you'?" Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"Eff off. I still have my badass side." Jake punched him on the shoulder. Ryder just laughed and put his notes in his backpack. They walked down a flight of stairs when they heard a scream. They ran the rest of the way down to see what was wrong.

Principal Figgins was propped up against a wall near his office held in place by a long dagger. A wig and princess crown sat atop his head, earrings in his ears, a pink prom dress, a sash over his shoulder that read "PROM QUEEN", pumps on his feet, and make-up on his face.

"Holy fuck!" Jake exclaimed.

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this?!" Ryder cried in shock and horror.

Sam (Winchester. Sam Evans isn't in this fic to avoid confusion) and Dean walked around a corner and saw a crowd forming around the principal's office.

"I'm guessing it's not a prayer circle." Dean deadpanned. They walked over to see Figgin's dead body pinned to the wall. Students were starting to panic, so he pulled out his FBI badge. "FBI! Everyone calm down!" To his relief, the students obeyed. "Now...until we get this sorted out, school's out."

The students cheered and ran off. Sam was shocked. Their principal was just discovered dead! Shouldn't they be more upset? He looked around and saw Blaine looking...scared? Worried? He turned and ran off. Hmm.

"We need to talk to that kid. Blaine." Sam whispered to Dean. "He knows something."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Good thing we have the award already."

XXX

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt opened the door looking unhappy. "Yes?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Figgins is dead. His murderer dressed him up like a Prom Queen and pinned him to the wall with a dagger."

"Well, he certainly got what's coming to him." Kurt folded his arms.

Blaine looked extremely shocked. "Karofsky bullies you to the point where you're traumatized and had nightmares of him raping you. A year later, you feel bad because you could have stopped his attempted suicide. But now when Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins die you're not upset in the least?"

"Why would I be? They mean nothing to me." Kurt shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm right in the middle of something." He slammed the door in Blaine's face, leaving him appalled and bewildered at his behavior.

_'...the fuck just happened?' _He thought. He trudged back to his car and drove home. When he opened the door, Dean appeared.

"Hey, Blaine. How's it going?" Dean greeted lightly. Blaine gasped slightly and stepped back. Sam caught him.

"We need to talk." Sam guided Blaine into the house and closed the door. Blaine sat on the couch, and the brothers sat on chairs opposite.

"Is, uh...is everything okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Uh...well, let's see...five men have been murdered in cold blood in the past five days, and a woman in New York was murdered the day before the first murder here." Dean replied. "Something tells me you know who's responsible."

Blaine tried to look calm. "I'm sorry. Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that you looked horrified when you saw your dead principal dressed like a prom queen. And you ran off like you knew something." Dean replied.

"It's your ex-boyfriend, isn't it?" Sam guessed. "I heard him talking to you on the phone yesterday. He didn't sound at all upset at your choir director's death."

"But that doesn't really prove anything." Blaine shook his head.

"It's the only lead we have. And Kurt is the only thing these people have in common." Dean said, controlling his frustration. Blaine hesitated. He didn't want to squeal out Kurt or get him in trouble. He's hurt him enough. Dean sighed in frustration and stood up. "That's it!" Blaine looked up in surprise, then horror as Dean picked Blaine up by the shirt and pinned him against a wall. "Listen, you plastic-haired hobbit. I have a missing prophet and the king of hell on my ass, so we have bigger fish to fry. The only reason I am on this case is because I vowed to stop every bad thing on the way. So, you know what? Either you tell us everything you know, or I will go all Jack Bauer on your ass!"

Sam cleared his throat. "Also, it's against the law to lie to the police and to cover up for your loved ones. So...you might as well tell us."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. Did...did Agent Joseph just say something about a prophet and the king of hell? He was beginning to think those two were crazy. He decided it was safest to play along. Blaine held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. I will tell you everything, on one condition." Dean and Sam nodded eagerly. "I want immunity."

"Of course." Dean replied, slightly calmer.

"Not for me...for him." Blaine breathed. "I want immunity for Kurt."

"No problem."

XXX

About an hour later, Sam and Dean drove to the Hudson-Hummel home. Carole answered the doorbell.

Sam and Dean flashed their badges. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Agents Joseph and Sorenson. Is your son Kurt home?"

"Uh...n-no. What's this about?" Carole asked in surprise. Why is the FBI asking for Kurt?

"We need to speak with you and your husband. Is he here?" Sam asked.

Carole bit her lip and nodded. A few minutes later, Carole, Burt, and Finn (who overheard about the FBI and wanted in the conversation) sat on their couch across from Sam and Dean.

"What's this about?" Burt asked, echoing Carole's question earlier.

"Mr. Hummel..."

"Burt." Burt corrected.

"Burt." Dean repeated. "We think your son may be involved in the murders of Will Schuester, Ike Figgins, David Karofsky..."

Finn was shocked and confused. He slowly pointed to a picture of Kurt on an end table. "This guy?" Sam nodded.

"Based on what?" Burt asked incrediously.

"Kurt is the only thing...well...person that all these people have in common." Dean replied.

"I see. And that proves he's involved how?" Burt asked, trying to keep calm.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "Burt...Dave Karofsky bullied Kurt relentlessly, he is found dead a few days ago with his hands cut off and his lips burned off; Sebastian Smythe, who tried to break Kurt and his boyfriend up ended up dead with a knife sticking out of his eye and his dick cut off; Figgins went along with a cruel prank to crown Kurt Prom Queen, Figgins ends up dead dressed like a prom queen..."

"Wait- how do you know all this stuff?" Finn asked.

"His ex-boyfriend told us everything." Dean explained. "We offered Kurt immunity in exchange for the information."

"Even so, that doesn't mean Kurt killed all those people." Carole spoke up.

"I think you are wasting your time here." Burt added. How dare they accuse his son of murder!

"Maybe." Sam replied. "But...has he been acting differently lately? Cold, distant? Has there been any cold spells in this house or sulfer?"

"Uh, well, he has been acting different..." Finn said aloud. He didn't want to believe Kurt committed those murders. "But...come on- those things happened so long ago. And-and Kurt's idea of payback is challenging someone to a singing contest. He couldn't have killed all those people."

"Okay, then...another scenario would be that he's being controlled. He has no idea what he's doing." Sam added.

"What, you mean like...someone's brainwashing him?" Burt asked, getting pale.

"Most likely. I mean, if you truly believe he never killed anyone." Dean replied.

"But who's brainwashing him?" Carole gasped.

"That we don't know." Sam replied. He and Dean stood up. "We'll let you know if we have any leads. In the meantime, keep us posted on Kurt's out of character activities." He gave Burt a card.

"Now, wait a minute. That's it?" Burt asked holding his arms out in astonishment.

"Pretty much. We'll keep in touch." Dean smiled at the rhyme, and he and Sam left.

Burt scoffed and shook his head. "Of all the ridiculous..." He threw the card down on the coffee table and ran his hand over his scalp. He looked at his wife and stepson. "Do you believe those two?"

Carole shook her head. "I can't believe Kurt would do something like that." They turned to Finn, who looked up.

"Uh...no. Kurt couldn't have done this. He is not capable. I mean...come on- he rarely defends himself." Finn replied.

Burt heaved a sigh. At least his family is backing him up. "I guess...we just...wait, then."

"Wait?" Finn asked, confused.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do." Burt shrugged. "If we question him, things will only get worse."

"So, we just wait until something happens?" Carole asked in shock.

"If you have any better ideas, please let me know." Burt replied, simply.

XXX

Later, Sam and Dean drove around town looking for any sign of Kurt. They finally found him driving out of Hummel Tires and Lube and decided to follow. Kurt apparently didn't notice he was being followed. The Winchester brothers were lead to the Hummel house. They parked across the street.

Kurt walked into his house where Finn was about to go upstairs. Finn turned around to see his stepbrother.

"Oh. Hey, dude. Where've you been?" Finn asked, trying to look innocent.

Kurt shrugged. "Around. You?"

"I've been here all day. Uh...I've also been helping Ms. Pillsbury plan Mr. Schue's funeral." Finn exhaled. "You know, you'd be good help, too. I mean, you planned Coach Sylvestor's sister's funeral."

Kurt just laughed humorlessesly and shook his head much to Finn's bewilderment. "And why the hell would I ever plan that man's funeral? It'd be kind of awkward and ironic."

"Why would it be awkward and ironic?" Finn asked. He suddenly came to a realization. "Wait...did you...did you kill Mr. Schuester?" Kurt nodded. Hurt, betrayal, and anger bubbled up inside Finn. His eyes stung, and his throat closed up. He took a few deep breaths. "_Why would you do that? He has done _nothing_ to you_!"

"Exactly." Kurt said simply.

Finn gasped. "What?"

Kurt stepped forward. "He rarely gave me solos, he never let me sing in competitions, he never did anything for me when I was bullied."

"Dude, that was years ago! That's not worth killing Mr. Schue over!" Finn yelled. "I can't believe you'd do something like this. Yeah, Mr. Schue didn't give you a lot of solos and didn't do anything when you were bullied, but...he still let you in Glee, and he gave you some songs."

"But not enough." Kurt pulled out his gun and aimed it at a very shocked Finn. "Care to guess what my beef against you is?"

Finn's eyes widened in shock and horror as his brother aimed his gun at him and looked at him with purest loathing. "Uh...dude...come on. I'm your brother. Plus, you forgave me for all my crap. Remember?"

"Yeah. I also remember that you said at our parent's wedding. 'No matter what it costs, I got your back.'. So...I guess that doesn't include your jealousy over my boyfriend whom you bullied when he transferred to McKinley." Kurt said.

Finn looked down. "Dude, come on. At least I didn't send him to a crack house."

Kurt shot his gun close to Finn causing him to flinch. "Kurt, you don't want to do this. This isn't you."

"The world would be a better place without you, Finn. You are the worst stepbrother ever. Choosing your reputation over me? Really?" Kurt looked at him in disgust. "I guess your mom, Mr. Schue, and I didn't teach you to be a man properly. You are a pathetic, whiny, hypocritical douche bag."

That stung Finn. "Dude, I'm sorry. I'll...I'll try to do better. I promise."

"You mean like you promised to always have my back no matter what it costs?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to take that chance. Good-bye, Finn."

BAM!

Kurt whirled around to see the door being slammed open. Seeing the Winchesters, he fled out the back.

"NO!" Dean growled in frustration. He turned to Sam. "Cut him off!" Dean chased Kurt out the back, and Sam ran out front. Kurt stood in the yard and watched as the two brothers ran towards him. He then ran off at the last minute, causing Sam and Dean to crash into each other. Finn ran out to see Kurt drive off. Dean stood up clumsily and pulled Sam with him. "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam rubbed his head and his back. "I've been hurt worse."

"Well, this is just great. We lost him again." Dean sighed in annoyance.

"Who's next on his hit list?" Sam wondered. He tried to remember the names Blaine told them. Let's see, there was Tibbideaux, Schue, Karofsky, Figgins, Finn, and... "Rachel and Blaine."

Finn's eyes widened. Without thinking, he pulled out his phone to call Rachel. It sounded like someone picked up, but they didn't say anything. "Rachel?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore." Rachel said coldly.

Finn sighed in relief. "I don't, but...I just-"

"Finn, I gotta go. Kurt's here." Rachel said dismissively and hung up.

"But- wait...!" Finn looked at his phone and sighed. He looked up to see the Winchesters staring at him. "He's at Rachel's house."

"Great. Where does she live?" Dean asked.

Finn hesitated. "Wait...what are you going to do to him?"

"We're just going to place him under arrest, don't worry." Sam assured him.

Finn still wasn't sure, but he figured he better go along with it, anyway. "O-okay. Cool."

XXX

Rachel opened the door to let Kurt in. "Hey! Come on in." Kurt silently walked into her house. Rachel took no notice of her friend's somberness. "So, since Winter Showcase is in a couple of months, I thought you'd help me with my setlist."

Kurt chuckled softly. "It's all about you, isn't it?"

Rachel was confused. "Kurt, this is like my final exam. I need to pass so I can go on Broadway."

"Yeah, I really don't think that will happen." Kurt pulled out his gun, but kept it at his side.

**AAAAHHHHH! CLIFFIE! XD **


End file.
